


Challenge Accepted

by mlle_ledoux



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Tactile Defensiveness, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_ledoux/pseuds/mlle_ledoux
Summary: Entrapta throws down a gauntlet and Hordak accepts, with breathtaking results.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 326





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to read this story in Russian, a translation has been done by the incredible [Kreytman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreytman/pseuds/Kreytman). You can find that translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9053352): https://ficbook.net/readfic/9053352
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **Update 05/01/20:** This story now also has its own illustration by the wonderfully talented [cinamoncune](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com)!
> 
> [First Kiss](https://cinamoncune.tumblr.com/post/615608427813765120/first-kiss-inspired-by-mlledoux-s-fics)  
> by cinamoncune
> 
> I am truly humbled and honored by all the love this fic keeps being shown. Thank you all so much!

"Thanks. I like being friends with you, too."

Entrapta's words were simple, but the look in her eyes was anything but. They sparkled with affection and challenge, a half smile touching her lips in a way that Hordak recognized as her feeling mischievous. They had been working together, building a relationship, long enough that Hordak had learned to read much of Entrapta's body language.

Her gentle emphasis on the word "friends" only fueled Hordak's determination. This was a turning point. He could either say something that would change their partnership irrevocably, or stay silent and take a few steps back.

Over time, Entrapta had already become an integral part of his life. Now she was even part of sustaining it. The exoskeleton she had built was flawless, and even if it glitched later, that was to be expected with brand new inventions. That she would use precious First Ones' tech in creating it spoke volumes. He could almost feel the central diamond-shaped piece pulsing with vitality, encouraging his hearts to beat in tandem.

Hordak wanted her in his life, by his side, in ways Clones were never supposed to dream of. His tongue had already betrayed him earlier, prompting even Imp to point out how clumsy he was when consciously trying to compliment her. So he would forego that route, hoping against hope that actions would speak louder than words.

The comforting weight of Entrapta's hair on his shoulder hadn't shifted, and she was still looking up at him. Uncertain of how she would react, Hordak turned more fully toward her, closed the distance between them. As he approached, she rose up on her hair, still seated, but now they were almost of a height so he wouldn't have to bend down.

Did she want this as much as he did? Had she been dreaming about this day like he had? There was only one way to find out.

Hordak leaned down, and Entrapta tilted her head up. The air around them grew thick with anticipation, but Hordak would not act without permission. He fixed his gaze between her eyes, refusing to make her the least bit uncomfortable. He squeezed out the words, past a tongue that felt like lead and a throat that threatened to throttle him rather than vocalize.

"May I kiss you? On the lips?"

Those vibrant magenta eyes shone like the sun, her half smile turning into a full one that nearly blinded him. "I'd really like that," Entrapta said, then closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

Hordak found himself faced with a sudden quandary. He had read up on the subject as much as he could, but exactly how sensitive were Entrapta's lips compared to other parts of her body? Would she prefer firm pressure, or a lighter touch? Firm seemed to work for most of her body, so that was what he would try first. All he could do was hope that if his hypothesis was not correct, she wouldn't be so disappointed she didn't want to continue this new experiment.

Hordak closed his eyes, remembering to tilt his head even though he did not have much of a nose. It was the principle of the thing! He pursed his thin lips, moving on his previously planned trajectory. All at once, his lips touched hers, quickly and firmly. More of a peck than a full-on kiss. The way they had traded kisses before on foreheads, cheeks, even noses.

Hordak pulled back a few inches and opened his eyes to see Entrapta lost in thought. He instantly felt miserable. He should have known better than to think he would be any good at this. He began to move away, but another tendril of hair smacked down on his previously-free shoulder, keeping him in place.

"That was nice," Entrapta said, "but I have an idea how to make it even better. Do you trust me?"

What he really wanted to say was "With my life," but the only word that actually escaped Hordak's lips was, "Yes."

"Then just relax and close your eyes, okay? No peeking, or I'll stop," Entrapta said.

Hordak nodded, agreeing to her terms, and closed his eyes despite the lack of sight making him even more nervous, anticipation and curiosity flowing through him like a current. His ears twitched as he caught the barest hint of sound, like something brushing against fabric. Then he felt it, Entrapta's face close enough to his own that her breath mingled with his, her body heat giving his cooler one life.

Suddenly, he felt something slide against either side of his lower jaw, gliding back until they cupped the joints where it attached to his skull, a narrow pillar of sensation radiating upward as his lower ears were cradled between it and a pad where four more spokes of warmth spread behind his ear and partway down his neck.

Hordak's breath caught as he realized it wasn't hair or gloves he was feeling against his skin, but something the texture of satin, with underlying strength and sturdiness. He screwed his eyes shut, aware of how close they had come to popping open in stunned shock.

Entrapta was touching him with her bare hands!

"I said relax," Entrapta chided, her voice trembling slightly. Inwardly, she felt triumphant. All her hard work had been leading up to this moment. As expected, Hordak's pale skin was smooth, waxy beneath her fingertips, not unpleasant at all and the lack of overt texture kept Entrapta's senses from going into overdrive. If she was going to kiss her dear lab partner, she wanted to do it right.

Entrapta also found herself marveling at how she had been able to read Hordak's train of thought purely from his actions. She had been able to make a study of him, she suspected because he wasn't Etherian. He was more complex than a robot, closer to an A.I. despite the fact he was originally purely organic. His consideration of her sensitivities always made her heart swell. He had taken the time to understand her on so many levels. So the fact that he had tried to keep their first kiss firm made sense.

However, Entrapta had the feeling that at least lip kisses might be the exception to the "firm touch" rule. She had thoroughly researched kissing techniques in preparation, so she felt at least confident enough to try experimenting to find what would work best for them both.

She waited, watching Hordak as he forced his facial muscles to go slack, including his lips. Entrapta always thought he was absolutely adorable when his face was at rest, his natural, neutral expression one of slight surprise. Which would work perfectly for her first trial.

Entrapta made the minuscule distance between them disappear, gently closing her lips around Hordak's upper one.

Hordak felt a shiver rise up from the very core of his being. Without even thinking about it, his lower lip rose, lightly brushing Entrapta's own.

Entrapta shuddered, the sensation delicious, on the edge of overstimulation, but not tipping over. Her fingers gripped Hordak's skull of their own volition, her lips caressing Hordak's in a dance that lit fire deep in the pit of her stomach and made her nerves spark as her awareness narrowed to just the two of them, laser-focused.

Hordak was drowning, but in the most delectable way possible. Entrapta's lips were indeed as soft as he imagined, tender pillows of flesh making up for his own lack. Their mouths continued to meet and part, only to return in another embrace. It was almost as if they were trying to make up for all the time they had spent alone, unkissed. Unloved. At some point, Hordak's hands had found Entrapta's hips, then ventured farther to her tailbone. She was no longer sitting, but standing, still held aloft by her hair. Hordak dared to press her closer, and Entrapta responded by slipping her hands further back, then freezing.

Hordak didn't know it was possible to feel even more love for the woman in his arms, but her consideration made him simply want to melt, to meld with her for all time. As their lips briefly parted, he whispered, "You can touch the back of my neck. I trust you."

Entrapta felt the sting of tears at Hordak's admission. Slowly, carefully, she laced her fingers behind his neck, above his brain stem port, her thumbs reaching up to massage his skull. She loved the way he held her, pressing her curves against the hard lines of his body and the smooth ridges of his armor. She could not help but kiss him again, gaining more confidence each time their lips met and mingled.

How long they spent trading kisses in each other's embrace, they had no idea, but eventually they slowed and came to a stop, their foreheads touching as if to make up for the fact their mouths no longer were.

"You can open your eyes now," Entrapta said.

Hordak did so, his gaze drawn to Entrapta's now flushed and swollen lips, making them appear even more sumptuous in the aftermath of their experiment. He wet his own lips, trying to recover his ability to speak. "That was..."

"Amazing," Entrapta breathed, in her usual way, but drawing out all the vowels this time.

"Exactly," Hordak replied. He swallowed, knowing it was now or never. It was the point of no return. His final moments of being merely a Clone, because once he spoke, he would become so much more, and he refused to believe he was misreading the situation. "I love you, Entrapta of Dryl."

Entrapta fully wrapped her arms around Hordak's neck, hugging him as tightly as she dared without strangling him, her cheek resting against his own. "I love you, too, Hordak," she murmured into his ear that twitched with the sensation of her lips brushing such sensitive flesh.

Time seemed to stop for an indeterminable expanse. They had crossed such a precarious bridge together, and come out whole and hale on the other side, their friendship, their relationship, their _partnership_ stronger than ever.

Entrapta drew back and chuckled, Hordak loosening his grip the moment she indicated she wanted room to move. Her cheeks, neck, and chest were flushed with color as she used tendrils of hair to pull her gloves back on, but not before Hordak had a chance to confirm his earlier suspicions were correct.

"I guess we got a little carried away, judging by the fact Imp and Emily left," Entrapta remarked with a playful smile.

"We were likely boring them," Hordak said. "Adults playing, what I believe is called 'kissy-face'."

Entrapta giggled, a sound that made Hordak's heart even lighter to hear. "Well I for one really enjoy that game," she said, waggling her eyebrows. "We'll have to do it again soon."

"Yes, we will," Hordak replied, his voice low and rich with promise. "Rest assured."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little early for Valentine's Day, but I needed some random Entrapdak fluff, and this was so cute I had to share it. 
> 
> I have no idea if this will be eventually folded into my "Behind the Curtain" series or not, since the rough draft of Part 2 of that series is now heading towards 40K words, causing major revisions to the timeline and future stories. So this fic is standalone for now despite following similar headcanons.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
